


You got the best of me (So please just don’t leave me)

by yourlocaltranskid



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Nick Haught, Nick and Shae are friends, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Trans Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Nick Haught is the new Fire Chief at the fire station, while his ex-wife Shae is a local doctor and they move into town with their young son.  After moving into town Nick and Shae, with their son, became close friends with Waverly, who is slowly falling in love with Nick. Hoping, Nick felt the same way and that Shae can help.With the help of Shae, her son, and Waverly's son, can Waverly and Nick realize their feelings for each other?
Relationships: Nicole Haught & Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp & Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	1. Even though I haven't seen my limits

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all as someone who is FtM I wanted to write a story with one trans character in it, what I write about is mostly based on my experience as a trans person and everyone has a different experience being trans. I hope y'all like it and follow me on tumblr at wayhaughtprompts.

Sitting in the stands of the local tee-ball league was something Waverly Earp never thought she’ll be doing, she’ll always have thought her kids would be into books and whatnot. Nonetheless, her son William had begged her to let him join the tee-ball team. Stating that all his friends at school were joining and that the local coach was the fire chief, which also is his best friend’s dad. 

With that she finally said yes to having him join the team, she was well aware of Will’s best friend, Matthew Haught-Pressman, ever since they started school together. Lost in her thought, Waverly didn’t notice Matt’s mom walking towards her nor that she was holding a stack of flyers.

“Hey Waverly, how’s it going?” Shae asked, finally getting Waverly’s attention.

“Oh, you know pretty good. You?” 

“I can say the same, I just wanted to give you the schedule for the season and snack sign up list. You know Nick is always forgetting to do this, he’s always focusing on coaching.” Shae said as she gave the younger woman the papers.

Ever since Waverly signed Will up for the team she had been getting closer with Matt’s mom, both realizing how much they have in common. As well as gaining insight into Shae’s and Nick’s relationship, she found it surprising that even though they are divorced, they maintained to be friends. As well that Shae is Nick and Matt’s doctor, but the information about the divorce came as a surprise as the pair seem pretty close.

“Great, I’ll take a look at them. Thanks, Shae.”

“No problem, you can always text me if you have questions.”

“Speaking of, Will has been talking about wanting a playdate with Matt soon. Do you two have free time this weekend?”

“Nick has Matt this weekend, but I don’t think Nick would mind. After practice, we can ask him”

“Great, you’re the best Shae” 

Shae smiled at Waverly as she continued walking to other parents handing out flyers and making small talk before coming back to sit with her. Neither of the women was surprised that their sons got along so well, ever since the first day of school they were inseparable. Ever since the first day of pre-school the boys had become closer and closer, becoming partners in crime. 

*****  
The practice was over and the pair found themselves walking towards Nick and the team. Both women laugh as they continue talking to each other, soon getting Nick’s attention as they get closer. Soon he looks up and notices the two women walking towards him, smiling as he sees both of them laughing. 

“Hey Nick,” Shae said as she and Waverly stopped in front of him, “the team looks good, they seem ready for the season” 

“Yea, I think we’re gonna do great. The boys have been working hard.” 

“I was talking to Waverly during practice and Will wanted to know if Matt can come over for a play date. I know you have him for the weekend” 

“We should be free, I can text you, Waverly, after we get home,” Nick said smiling at the pair before the trio parted ways. There was something about Nick that Waverly couldn’t shake off, maybe it is his smile or how carefree he is. Shaking off any feelings, knowing Shae and Nick were divorced and that he was trying to be friendly towards her.

*****  
It was always a struggle to get Will in his car seat after practice, even though he already had run around the park for an hour and a half he still managed to have so much energy. 

“Will, please let mama buckle you ok? We need to get home, it’s already getting late” Waverly pleaded with the small boy. She was so invested in trying to buckle him in she didn’t realize Matt and his parents were walking their way.

“Mommy, daddy! It’s Miss Waverly and Will!” The sudden noise made both Will and Waverly look over the parking lot.

“Mama, let me out! I wanna play with Matt!” Will said as he struggled to get out of his car seat but soon was stopped by Waverly.

“Waverly and William, the two people I wanted to see,” Nick said with a smile “I was talking to Matt and Shae here, and we were thinking how about we all have that play date this Sunday at the park. It’ll be a perfect time for us three to catch up and for the boys to play.”

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude or anything”

“It’s not an issue, Waverly. Nick and I wanted to catch up and this was a perfect time to.” Shae interrupted as Nick helped get Matt into their car.

“Well if it’s fine by you, Will and I definitely can meet you three this Sunday.”

“Perfect, I will text you with more details. See you guys then!” Shae said as she walks over to Nick and gets into the passenger seat of the car.

*****  
The drive home was less than eventful, Fridays were family day and a day for just Waverly and Will to spend time together after the long week. Much like Waverly, Will loves singing to the radio and would request her to blast the radio whenever they drive home. Something she simply can’t say no to.

“Mama?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Matt said his mommy and daddy are diforced, what does that mean?”

“Honey, his parents are divorced, not diforced. It means that his mommy and daddy are not married to each other anymore, but they still love him and take care of him”

“Are you and my daddy divorced?”

Waverly sighed she knew this conversation would happen sooner or later and she had to explain to Will what happened to Champ.

“Will, I’ll tell you when we get home, ok honey?”

Will nodded and went back to listening to the radio as they drove home.

*****  
Finally, after a long practice, Will was sitting in the kitchen as Waverly started to cook dinner. Waverly used to hate cooking, usually having to cook meals for herself whenever her father was too drunk or whenever her mom wasn’t home. But, as she got older and after having Will, Waverly learned to love cooking and spending time with Will.

“Mama?”

“Yes, honey?”

“So are you and daddy divorced?”

This was the conversation that Waverly dreaded having with Will, knowing that one day he’ll ask about Champ. With a sigh, Waverly turned off the stove and sat down at the table next to Will. Knowing that this was a convocation that they would have eventually. 

“Will, your daddy and I were never married. We were dating when I was pregnant with you, we were both young and he wasn’t ready. But, I wanted you so we broke up and now you live with me forever”

Waverly could see the gears turning in her son’s head, knowing he’ll have questions about Champ or their relationship.

“So mama and daddy were never married?”

“Yes, mama and daddy were never married but I still love you so much”

“Where’s daddy?”

“I don’t know honey, he’s probably still in my hometown”

“Mama, did you love daddy?”

“At the time, yes, but now I don’t.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course, I love you to the moon and back”

“And I love you, mama”

Times like this were tough. But Waverly knows that they would make an impact on her life. 

*****  
Nights after practices or games the Haught household is far from quiet, depending on the week Nick would invite Shae to stay for dinner so they could have family time together with Matt. Tonight was no different, on the drive home the trio ordered a pizza before heading home to Nick’s house. Both knew how much Matt loves to spend time with both of his parents, while he knows that they’re divorced he’s happy that they still love him.

Back at home, Matt was the first one to run into the house, taking off his shoes and heading into the bathroom. Shae and Nick follow suit as they head over to the kitchen, chatting about the game and the weekend.

“You know Matt is pretty excited for the weekend, he has been begging for a play date with Will. I was talking to Waverly at the practice and we were talking about the kids, she mentioned how close they are.”

“Those two are inseparable, I’m glad Matt has a best friend” 

Soon Matt ran into the kitchen, interrupting his parents. 

“Mommy daddy! Can we have pizza now?” Matt asked as he ran towards the kitchen table, making his parents chuckle.

*****  
After the long week, Sunday had finally arrived and Waverly found herself and Will waiting in the park’s parking lot. No one told her that she would be having picnics and playdates with her child’s best friend’s family at age 28, but here she was. Not long the Haught-Pressman family arrived, spotting Waverly and Will in the parking lot, with Matt coming running out of the minivan with his parents close behind.

*****  
The group found a quiet spot in the middle of the park, Nick had brought his dog, Rex, to the park, knowing that the boys would enjoy spending time with him. Soon the adults were settled on a picnic blanket as the boys and Rex were playing with a baseball. 

“So Waverly how's work? I heard the local museum is getting ready to do some big upgrades” Shae asked.

“You know, same old, same old. They’re redoing the whole exterior of the building over the next couple of months.” Waverly replied, noticing how comfortable Nick and Shae were together. 

The trio continues talking about general life updates and the boys, mentioning how fast they became best friends. During the conversation, Waverly couldn’t help notice the way Nick talked or how relaxed he was. The Earps were the first family that Nick and Shae knew when they first moved into town, meeting in the local diner at dinner time and soon became friends. Matt and Will were placed in the same class together, and soon the pair became inseparable.

Waverly had soon become close to Shae and soon they became friends, and both women learned more about each other’s lives. With that Nick later came out that he was trans, mentioning that Shae and he got married before he transitioned, noting that she’s his and Matt’s primary care doctor at the LGBTQ+ clinic. To Waverly’s surprise, the pair were divorced and it was finalized as they were moving into town, soon Shae mentioned that they live in different places but close enough to share taking care of Matt.

“So Matt was telling me how much he loves hanging out with Will and I was thinking if the boys want, they can have a sleepover one day” Nick suggests, making Waverly snap out of her thoughts.

“That sounds like a great idea, Nick,” Shae says as she shifts her attention to the boys.

“I think Will would like that, we could sleep over some time” Waverly replied, smiling at the pair. The trio went back to talking about work and the kids, knowing this was one of the times that they were able to catch up. Soon Nick got up and started playing with the boys and Rex, leaving the two women to chat between themselves.

“You know I think Nick needs a break from work and a girlfriend” Shae joked as she looked over at the boys, the statement made Waverly blush.

“Oh really? Why do you say that?” Waverly asked as she looked down.

“Well you know ever since the promotion to Fire Chief, Nick has been working more hours and when he’s not working he’s coaching the team and spending time with Matt. Which is great but he needs a bit more fun in life.” Shae responded, looking at Waverly and smiling.

“He’s a good guy, much better than my ex” Waverly jokes, wondering why she’s feeling this way towards Nick. 

“I just wish he would take more time for himself, he was always like this when we were married. I understand though, I love my job and it allows me to help others in the community, our community.” 

“Can I ask why you two got divorced? You two seem close” Waverly asked, hoping not to offend Shae.

“We agreed we were better off friends, he knows that I love him and Matt. I know he loves me and Matt, but we just wanted different things in life. We both respected that so we decided that we should get a divorce but we wanted to be there for Matt that’s why we both moved into town together.” Shae said as she smoothed her jeans.

“Wow, that’s pretty incredible Shae.”

“He’s a great guy and I’m glad everything worked out, I don’t regret our marriage and I’m happy we’re still friends. Honestly, he means a lot to me and Matt”

*****  
After the park, the group found themselves at the local diner ordering dinner. Matt and Will are talking and joking across the table, while their parents talk about school and baseball practice. As the group started dinner, Shae couldn’t help but notice the way Nick and Waverly looked at each other and how comfortable they were around each other. 

Shae smiled as she noticed how Waverly would smile as Nick would say a joke or would blush whenever he said anything. She knows that this could be something more, hoping and wishing that they notice it as well. 

“Matt, mom and I were talking to Ms.Waverly here and we were thinking that you and Will should have a sleepover one day,” Nick said as he took a bit into his meal, looking over at his son and over to the rest of the table.

“Really? Do you hear that Will? A sleepover!”

“Mama can Matt and I have a sleepover? Please? I’ll be extra good this week!” 

“Yes you can, but only if you’re good this week,” Waverly said as she smiled over to Shae and Nick.

*****  
The week was uneventful at best, after Sunday the week was pretty routine. But Waverly just couldn’t get Nick out of her head, there was something about the redhead that she was drawn to. She wasn’t sure if it was his sense of humor or how he was so good with kids or how good he looks with his hair pushed back.

Halfway through the week, Shae had texted Waverly more details about the sleepover, noting that it can be at her house and she was invited to have dinner and catch up as the boys spend time together. It was rather strange for Waverly to have a rather close friend, sure she had Chrissy and Wynonna but they were not as comforting as Shae was.

*****  
Soon enough the weekend had arrived and Waverly had made her way to Shae’s house with Will running in front of her, ready for the sleepover to start. As soon as Wavelry rang the doorbell she heard Matt’s voice and Shae coming to open the door for the pair. Somehow Waverly found herself in the middle of Shae’s kitchen as Will and Matt ran upstairs.

“So how was your week, Waves?” Shae asked as she handed Waverly a glass of water.

“Oh you know, same old, small old. Nothing new or exciting. How about you?”

“Nothing much, just working and taking care of Matt. So I notice you and Nick get along pretty well” Shae said as she took a sip of water, noticing Waverly blushing at her.

“What do you mean?” Waverly asked blushing.

“I just noticed how comfortable you two are were at the diner. I think you guys just seem compatible, I never saw Nick so happy before since our divorce. I’m just happy to see him happy and relax.”

“Well you know I guess we’re just compatible and all, he’s a nice guy” 

“All I want is for Nick to be happy, I want you to be happy.” 

“There’s just something about him, I can’t describe it”

Shae just smiled and nodded, knowing this was the start of something. Knowing that this could be good for both Nick and Waverly.

*****  
Laying in bed that night all Waverly could think of is her discussion with Shae and how she was right. Right about Nick. Maybe there was something between them, maybe he felt the same way. Maybe she could be loved again, maybe it could be Nick. But love works in weird ways. All Waverly could is hope and wish she knew more about her feelings. Hoping everything will play in her favor, hoping everything would be ok. But who knows, love is strange.


	2. All I need is you

The week after the sleepover, Shae and Waverly have been spending more time together, often grabbing a coffee while the boys play in the park. It was rather strange, Waverly would already considered them close friends but soon found herself spending more time with Shae, and to a certain degree Nick. As she spends more time with Shae, she realizes how much she’s drawn to Nick and how much they had in common.

Sitting at the local cafe on a Saturday afternoon with Shae was far from unusual, they tried to spend time together once a week to catch up and let the boys spend the time together. With Waverly being the director of her department at the museum and Shae the lead doctor at the clinic, they were able to have more flexible schedules during the weekends.

“So, I was thinking we have a girls' night, you, me, Chrissy and Wynonna. Nick can watch the boys, and I assume Doc and Perry won’t mind spending some time with their kids anyway.” Shae says, slowly sipping her drink, waiting for Waverly’s answer.

“I think that’ll be great. I know Wynonna and Chrissy would definitely need a break, they probably would appreciate a night off.” Waverly responded, knowing that this would be a perfect time for all of them to catch up. As well as secretly hoping to spend a bit more with Nick, there was something about him that she can’t shake off.

“Perfect, I’ll make a group chat and we can go from there”  
*****  
Saturday came around and Waverly found herself getting ready for a girls night, as she was getting ready she was preparing herself to see Nick that night. There was just something about him that made her wonder, made her question if there’s something more she could be wishing for. As Waverly was getting Will ready for Nick’s house, she just couldn't stop thinking the same things about him. His smile, his laugh, everything about him just made her feel something.

*****  
Standing at the front door of Nick’s house during the evening was rather odd, Waverly and Will would often be at the house during the day. Soon the pair were greeted by Nick and Matt, both were excited to see the Earps.

“Waverly, Will good to see you both today. Shae told me about the girls night she’s hosting, I hope y’all have fun.” Nick said as Will and Matt entered the house.

“Thank you so much Nick for watching Will tonight” 

“No problem and besides Matt has been wanting another playdate anyway.” 

“Well I better get going to Shae’s”

“Before you leave, we need to catch up one day, how about coffee?”

“I’ll like that, text me and we can set something up”

“Will do, well have fun Waves.” Waverly noticed the flirtatious tone, noticing how Nick was smiling at her, making her heart beat faster and faster.

Almost anyone could cut the tension between them if only Nick knew about the feelings if he only could see the growing tension between them.

*****  
Sitting on Shae’s back deck with Chrissy and Wynonna drinking wine, was something Waverly would never have thought she'd be doing. But here she was, listening to tell one of her stories as everyone else carefully listened to her. As the night goes on the group quickly was updated on each other’s lives, noting that they need to do another girls' night soon.

“So Waves, are you dating anyone? You’re the only one here single” Chrissy asked as she sips her wine, her question made her blush. It was true, she was the only single one there. Wynonna was with Doc, Chrissy was with Perry and Shae has been with her girlfriend for several months now.

“Well, no but I’m not interested in dating right now. You know I have been busy with the museum and Will” Waverly replied, hoping they’ll move on from the topic.

“You know Nick is single, Waves. He’s pretty cute if I do say so myself” Shae jokingly said to Waverly, making Wynonna and Chrissy laugh as Waverly blushed.

“Baby girl if I wasn’t with Doc, I would totally date Haught shot. I mean have you seen him in the annual calendar, I bet the fire department sold a bunch of those calendars last holiday season.” Wynonna said knowing it might be good for her to date, especially someone like Nick.

“Nick is good at a lot of things like he’s funny, good with kids and he’s extremely good in bed,” Shae said, causing Waverly to blush even more.

“Oh my god, you guys. I know Nick is the perfect guy, but I’m scared” 

“Scared of what? Scared of love?” Chrissy asked, they all know how her relationship with Champ didn’t end so well and it wasn’t the best relationship for her.

“I guess, I just want to be with someone that cares about me and Will. I’m scared of getting hurt, I’m scared of Will getting hurt.” 

“You know we’re here to support you, no matter what,” Wynonna said as she leaned in, trying to relieve her sister.

“I think you should give dating another chance, you know what’s best for yourself and Will. I think you know what’s best for both of you. No matter who you date, we’re here to support you.” Chrissy said.

“Thanks, that means a lot. I just want to be with someone that cares about me and Will. Well since we’re on the topic of dating and Nick, he asked me to get coffee with him when I was dropping off Will for the playdate.” 

“Oh really? Is it a date Waves” Shae asked, hoping she would say yes.

“Well, you know, it’s just coffee” Waverly stuttered.

“It looks like Baby Girl has a date with Haught here. Good for you, if I wasn’t with Doc, I would totally date Nick.” Wynonna jokily said, causing the group to laugh. All of them know this was good for Waverly, good for Nick.

*****  
After dropping Will and Matt off at school, Waverly had found herself sitting in the local cafe drinking coffee, both were lucky to have the day off and decided that was the perfect time to meet. As the pair was sitting at the table, Waverly couldn’t help notice the small details about Nick. There was something about the way he pushed back his hair, his smile could light up a room, everything about him made her feel something. Ever since breaking up with Champ and moving to the city, it was tough finding love, most people she dated were against the idea of her having a kid.

But with Nick she knows he doesn’t care, not only he’s great with his own son, he treats Will so well, almost like his own son. If only Nick knew about her growing feelings toward him or how supportive Shae was for her to date him. Maybe he knew, maybe he knows about the feelings, maybe he feels the same way. 

“So I heard the museum is getting some renovations, how is that going?” Nick asks as he hands Waverly her drink before sitting down.

“Oh you, they’re going well, everything is on track and whatnot. How’s the fire department?”

“Busier than ever, Nedley over at the police department has been having trouble with some arsons lately at the farms by the city lines. Besides that everything is doing well, we’re getting ready for our annual fundraiser. You should buy one of the calendars, I’m gonna be the cover and May” Nick replied, winking at Waverly.

“Well, I guess I have to buy two than, one for the house and one for my office” Waverly flirted back, leaning on the table.

“I think you might need three, just in case you want it in different areas of the house,” Nick said, leaning even closer. A sudden blush appeared on Waverly's face, realizing Nick was flirting with her, causing him to smile and lean back on his chair. 

“Well we just have to wait and see how good these pictures turn out, don’t we?” Waverly flirted back, winking at the redhead across the table. All Nick could do was smile, secretly hoping that Waverly felt the same about him, hoping she would give him a chance.

The rest of the time at the cafe, Nick and Waverly caught up on their lives, the boys, and flirted with each other. Neither of them wanted to address the growing tension between them, both wanted more but were scared to address it or start dating.

*****  
Once Shae, Chrissy, and Wynonna had found out that Nick and Waverly got coffee earlier in the week, their group chat kept going off. All wanted to know how it went and for Waverly to tell them all the details, all three were hoping the pair addressed the tension between them.

Shae: Waves I heard from someone that they saw you and Nicky at the cafe on Monday! Why didn’t you tell us!

Wyn: Yea, Babygirl! WTF, what happened to telling us everything 👀👀👀

Chrissy: Spill the tea, what happened? Did he ask you out? Is there an official date now?

Waverly: Girls calm down, it was just coffee. And no he didn’t ask me out, but he was very flirty. He mentioned the calendar fundraiser and how he’s the cover and May!

Shae: Well then I’ll have to buy 5 😉

Wyn: Oh he’s definitely into you Waves! You need to snatch him up before someone does!

Waverly: I don’t know, he’s just the perfect guy, he’s so caring and funny.

Chrissy: So what’s the issue?

Waverly: I’m scared of love, I guess.

Shae: We’re all been there, don’t worry Nick will never hurt you.

Wyn: Give it a chance and see what happens, you'll never know if you don't try.

Waverly: You guys are right, thank you guys, it means a lot to me how supportive you all are.

*****  
It was rather strange to be standing in front of a classroom of kindergarteners, the local elementary school was hosting an event that students brought their parents in. This allowed each parent to talk about their job and what they do, hoping to help spark interest in the class. Shae had mentioned that Nick would be going, saying she was busy that day with appointments. 

While talking about her job at the museum, Waverly couldn’t help but notice how Nick was looking at her when she spoke or how his eyes light. Hoping and wishing he felt the same way as she did, hoping that this could be something. After the parents spoke about their jobs, they were allowed to mingle with other parents and talk to any interested student. Matt and Will were playing with some classmates as Nick walked towards Waverly.

“Hey Waves, pretty good speech, kinda wished I worked at the museum with you” the flirtatious tone of Nick’s voice caused her to blush.

“Well I kinda wished I worked at the fire department now with you sir” she flirted back, two can play at this game. 

*****  
It was the second game of the season and Waverly found herself sitting with Shae, Chrissy, Wynonna, and their respected partners on the benches, watching the team play. As well, Waverly invited Robin and Jeremy to come and watch, secretly hoping they would entertain Alice for a bit before she went running off again with Chrissy’s kid, Riley. 

“So Waves, how is it going with Nicky?” Shae asked, wishing they had made some progress in their flirtatious relationship.

“You know, same old, he’s just being his flirty self.”

“That’s the Nicky we love, but seriously Waves one of you two should make a move. Anyone can cut the tension with a knife, I mean even your sister notice it”

“You’re right Shae, I should do something but I just want to make sure that everything is right and I don’t mess up again”

“You won’t. Not with Nick, he’s a good guy and he cares a lot about everyone in his life.”

“Thank you so much Shae, you know this means a lot to me”

As the game continued Waverly noticed how Nick would occasionally look back and smile at her or wink at her, causing her to blush. At this point, Alice and Riley had gotten bored and found their way talking to a pair of high schoolers they knew.

“Hey, Wyn, who’s those two Alice and Riley are talking to?” Waverly asked.

“Oh that’s just Rachel and Billy, they’re some high schoolers, I think they volunteer sometimes at the middle and elementary school. I saw them a couple of times talking to Alice, they seem like nice enough kids.” Wynonna replied.

*****  
After the game, Shae and Waverly went to the field to get their sons as the rest of the group stayed behind and mingled for a bit. Little did Waverly know, Shae had a plan to get her and Nick together, or at least to go on a date. As soon as the pair went to the field their sons came running over, causing Nick to walk towards them as well.

“Good job buddy! You did so well today, mama’s proud of you” Wavelry said as she lifts Will into her arms.

“Will and Matt did so well today, I’m happy with how the game turned out today. I was thinking the whole could get some ice cream together and celebrate” 

“That’s a great idea, Nicky, I think everyone on the team deserves it,” Shae said as she winked at Waverly.

*****  
Sitting in the ice cream shop with her son’s tee-ball team was an interesting place to be during a Wednesday evening but Shae had convinced her to come, promising her that there were vegan ice cream options there. Mingling with the other parents, Waverly had noticed Nick walk over to their group and smiled at her, making her wish that he knew.

Without hesitation Nick easily joined the conversation, joking with the other parents, with the occasional wink or smile towards Waverly. Once the team and parents were done, everyone slowly said their goodbyes to each other. Waverly had found herself trying to calm Will down and get him to sit in his car seat, something that often takes a while due to his energy. Distracted by Will, Wavelry didn’t notice Nick walking to his car nor him walking towards her.

“Hey Waves, hey Will,” Nick said as he leaned on their car.

“Oh hey Nick, thanks for inviting everyone to get ice cream. We had a fun time, didn’t we Will?”

“Yep, mama! You know Coach Nick is my favorite!” Will exclaimed as Waverly finally got him buckled in.

“I’m glad you guys had fun tonight. Hey Waves, I was wondering if can get lunch sometime, maybe tomorrow”

“Oh, let me check my schedule, you know I’m a planner” 

“Sure Waves, just text me ok?” Nick said as he walked over to his car. 

All Wavelry wanted to do was to hide after noticing Nick’s reaction, realizing he just asked her on a date.

*****

“You’re telling me Nicolas Haught asked you on a date and you basically turned him down?” Shae asked over the phone.

“Yes Shae, I feel so stupid. I should have realized what I was saying to be honest.”

“It’s okay Waves, at least we know he feels the same way towards you.”

“What should I do? I don’t know if I could ever recover from this”

“Yes, you can because you’re Waverly Earp. I think you should go try to set a time for dinner, he’s clearly interested in you, nothing hurts in asking.”

“Thanks, Shae, this means a lot to me. I owe you big time”

“No problem, I better get an update from you ma’am on this.”

*****  
Taking Shae’s words to heart, Waverly started to think about every interaction with Nick and what they meant. Soon realizing that she was falling in love with him and he could feel the same, something that truly scares her. But she knows Shae was right, Chrissy was right, even Wynonna was right. They were right, she needs to do something and something fast.

It’s rather strange how love works.


	3. You just give me the confidence within myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just give me the confidence within myself/That's all I wanted" Best of Me by BTS
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at wayhaughtprompts

Falling in love with Nick Haught was something Waverly Earp never asked for, in fact, it was she never asked to fall in love again after Champ or seeing what happened to her parents. But here she was falling deeper and deeper in love with Nick. At first, it was easy to deny the feelings, she shouldn’t be falling for her best friend’s ex-husband but it got harder and harder as they spent more time together. 

Waverly knows how Nick feelings too, she’s not stupid, she sees how he looks at her and how he talks to her. She notices how he flirts with her, she notices the soft glances, she notices the touches. She notices all of this but still doesn’t have the courage to say or do anything. She knows she has to before it’s too late before anything else happens.

*****  
It was a Friday night and Waverly found herself at a bar with Shae, it has been a weekly routine to come to happy hour on Fridays. Both of them were sipping on their drinks, chatting, and catching up on the week and the boys. Honestly, it was refreshing to have a friend like Shae, with overlapping interests it allowed them to bond quickly and to get along pretty well.

“So Nicky sent me some possible pictures for the calendar fundraiser. Do you want to see them?” Shae asked as she pulled out her phone, noticing the blush on Waverly’s face.

“I mean I guess. Are they good Shae?” Waverly asked as Shae handed her phone to her.

“Look for yourself”

As Waverly swiped through the pictures, she wouldn't notice him blushing harder and harder. She knows that Nick was fit and athletic but didn’t realize he looked that good, especially without a shirt.

“So?” Shae asked, putting her phone back into her purse.

“Oh my god Shae, he has a six a pack! No more like an eight pack” 

“Oh, I know Waves.”

“I can’t he’s so perfect in every way and form”

“So what’s the issue, what’s holding you back? I know we talked about this a million times, I’m here to help, I want the best for you”

“I’m afraid he’s too perfect that he won’t like an Earp”

“First of all we all know Nicky isn’t perfect, he has flaws like all of us. Second, you know he wouldn’t mind who you are or your last name, he’s the most caring and judgment-free person. Waverly, I can tell he likes you and you clearly like him. Please take a chance and I promise you it’ll all work out.”

“Thank you Shae, this means a lot to me and I do mean it,” Waverly said as she leaned in and hugged her.

*****  
Seeing Waverly Earp rush into the Fire Department was a rather strange sight to see, as Waverly passed by firefighters she went straight to the back where Nick was standing, pulling him into his office and closing the doors and blinds.

“Waves, what’s wrong?” Nick asked as he tried to get an answer from Waverly. Before he knows it Waverly is pushing him down on his couch as she was kissing him, and kissing him hard.

“What happened to friends?” Nick asked as Waverly stopped kissing him.

“You know what I always wanted? To parachute outside a plane, to swim far out into the ocean, to eat geoduck.”

“Is that the thing that looks like a pe…?”

“Yes, all I’m saying is I always wanted to do things that scared me and the thing that scared me the most is you.”

“I scare you?” 

A cocky smile appeared on Nick’s face as he sat a bit straighter.

“Yes, and jump in anytime Nick because I don’t know what I’m doing here.” 

“Oh sure, you do.” 

With that Nick kissed her hard, pushing her back onto the couch and wrapping her legs around his waist. Never in a thousand years did Waverly think this would come true, honestly, she always assumed that she'd be too scared but here she was kissing Nick.

*****  
After their first kiss at the Fire Station, Nick and Waverly started to spend more time together outside of taking care of their sons. Often Waverly would visit the station to drop off lunch, and to sneak in a make-out session or two, or Nick would occasionally go to the museum on his breaks to say hi. As the pair got closer and closer, it was harder to deny their feelings or even hid them from others, soon everyone at work knew. Nick and Waverly had found themselves sitting in Nick’s office again, sharing lunch and catching up on the previous week’s work.

“Waves, I was thinking we finally go out on a date, like an official one.”

“This isn’t official enough for you sir?” Waverly teased, knowing how much she wanted to go on a real date with Nick.

‘No ma’am, I was thinking maybe this Friday at 7? I can ask Shae to watch the boys, I don’t think she will mind. Besides, Will met Shae’s girlfriend before.” 

“Oh my god, yes Nick. I’ll go on a date with you, it took you long enough” Waverly said as she hit his shoulder.

“Hey! I asked and you said you were a planner!” Nick replied, pretending to be hurt.

*****  
Once Waverly got home from work and picked up Will from school, she couldn't control her excitement for her date that week. She’s hoping for it to go well, she didn’t want anyone to get hurt especially the kids. As Will was sitting at the kitchen table, reading some books and his coloring books laid in front of him, this was a perfect time to update everyone on her date.

Waverly: So guess who has a date with Nick?

Shae: Oh my god! When? Who asked who? How did this happen?

Waverly: So last week I went into his office and kissed him, then we both admitted our feelings. This whole week we have been spending time together and texting, today he finally asked me on a date this Friday.

Chrissy: Holy shit Waves, I didn’t think you had the guts to do that!

Wyn: I’m proud of you Baby Girl, you finally chose the right one

Shae: I’m proud of both of you, really. I want to see you both happy.

Waverly: Thanks, it means a lot to me, really.

Waverly looked up from her phone and smiled, happy to be finally not scared, finally freed from the fear that stopped her from loving again. Looking at Will at the table, she started to get dinner ready for the pair, softly humming to herself as she started to cook.

*****  
The days leading up to the first official date, Nick and Waverly have been spending more and more time together, almost every day they have been having lunch at the station or Nick would stop by the museum. It was rather odd for Waverly to have someone that cared about her this much, sure she had Wynonna, Aunt Gus, and even Chrissy, but having a romantic interest that cared this much was rather odd.

To be fair the only person she dated long enough was Champ and he was the best representative of the dating pool. Somehow Waverly found herself below Nick on his couch in his office again, this had become a recurring habit of the pair. Waverly would come in for lunch and soon after one of them would start something, which neither of them complained about, both enjoyed the rather intimate position they were in.

*****  
Friday night had come quicker than expected and Waverly had arrived at Shae’s house, ready for the date and hopeful to make their relationship official. Waverly was rather grateful that everyone in their lives had been supportive of the growing relationship, not knowing how others may react to the growing tension between the pair. As soon Shae had opened the door, Will had run into the house and Shae just smiled at her.

“Hey Waves, you look good!” Shae said, pulling Waverly into a hug. To be honest, without Shae’s help Waverly wouldn’t have said or done anything to move her relationship along with Nick. 

“Thanks, Shae, I want to say thank you for your support and encouraging words. I don’t think I would have done or said anything to Nick without you.”

“No problem Waves, have fun and I hope you guys enjoy yourselves,” Shae replied, winking at Waverly before she left.  
*****  
As soon Waverly had dropped Will off at Shae’s house, she found herself in front of Nick’s house. Both agreed that even for their first official date they wanted to do something rather casual, Nick promised he’ll make his signature meal for dinner and that it’ll surprise her. Waiting for Nick to open the door, her heartbeat started to beat faster and faster, the fear of dating had consumed her. Soon the door opened and Nick ushered her in, seeing him smile calming the nerves.

The pair found their way into the kitchen, Nick had already set the table and had the food waiting on the stove. All Waverly could do was smile as her heart swelled two times its size, the thought of being loved and cared for overrode the feelings of nervousness. This was something she can get used to, something she hopes can continue. Nick walked up behind her and pulled a chair out for her, waiting for her to sit down before serving her the food.

As the meal progressed, Waverly couldn’t help but notice Nick looking at her and smiling, studying her reactions as she took a bite out of her food. 

“Nick! I’m surprised, I didn’t know you were a cook. This is amazing!” Waverly said as she took another bite.

“You know I’m a man of many talents” Nick replied as he winked at her, causing Waverly to blush.

“Oh we do know how talented you are in other activities” 

“Maybe you’ll be able to get some dessert early if you want”

It’ll feel good to be happy, it feels good to have this love.

*****  
The pair found their way into the living room after dinner, snuggling on the couch watching a movie. Waverly found herself laying her head on Nick’s chest as his arm wraps around her, normally Waverly would be cold but with Nick’s body’s heat, she was rather content. As the credits roll, Waverly looks up at Nick and notices how happy he is.

Sitting up a bit, Nick notices Waverly moving and looks at her, nervous about what she might say or do. Both know they need to talk about their relationship and discuss what’s next. Neither of them wants to mess this up or ruin what they had before and hurt each other.

“Nick I need to tell you something. I can see us together, and I want to continue seeing you. You’re one of my closest friends and I care about you so much. This relationship has meant so much to me and you’re one of the only people that makes me feel like me. But I’m scared, I don’t want to mess anything up.” Waverly said as she sat up to face Nick.

“I care about you as well Waves, our relationship is special and I know that I want to continue it. You are special to me and I can see us together. I know Matt loves you, hell Shae does too. I want to continue what we have and see where it goes.” Nick replies, smiling at her.

“Nick Haught will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course Waverly Earp”

With that Waverly leaned in and kissed Nick, and kissed him hard. 

*****  
The next morning, Waverly found herself laying in Nick’s bed, this was something she could get used to. Her hand slowly tracing lines on his bare chest made her heart flutter, morning sun highlights red hair and sleeping features. Oh, she can definitely see herself walking up like this every morning. As she continued making lines, Nick pulled her closer and opened his eyes.

“Mmm, slept well?” Nick asked as he looked down at Waverly.

“The best I ever had, I could see us doing this more often” Waverly flirted.

“That could be arranged, Ms.Earp” 

*****  
Later that day, Waverly had called an emergency meeting with Shae, Wynonna, and Chrissy to update them on her relationship with Nick. As their kids played in the living room of Waverly’s house, the women found themselves in Waverly's dining room.

“So it’s official, Nick and I are dating,” Waverly announced to the group.

“Finally! It took you two long enough.” Wynonna teased her younger sister.

“I’m happy for you two, this is definitely good for both of you,” Shae said, knowing how much this means to both Nick and Waverly.

*****  
When Chrissy and Wynonna left, Shae and Waverly had agreed it was best to tell Matt and Will the situation, knowing that their sons should know what is going on. Nick had also agreed to this and soon showed up at Waverly’s house, surprising Matt and Will. Soon they all were sitting in the living room, nervous energy was in the air as they sat there.

“Matt and Will, we have something to tell you guys” Nick started, a bit nervous about how to continue “Ms. Waverly and I are dating.”

The adults just look at the pair, hoping they would react well to this information. Matt and Will looked at Nick and looked at each other.

“What about you and mommy?” Matt asked.

“Mommy and I are still friends. We still love you no matter what, we will still see you and share responsibility” Nick replied, hoping this would calm his son’s fears.

“Does this mean Matt and I are gonna be brothers?” Will asked.

“Nick and I are just dating right now, we don’t know about marriage,” Waverly said.

Matt and Will looked at each other again and smiled.

“Does this mean we see each other more?” they asked together, causing the adults to smile.

“Yes, it does!” Shae answered, noticing how well the boys are taking the information. 

“You hear that Will! We get to hang out more!”

The adults all sighed, happy how well the boys took the information and accepted it.

*****  
After Nick, Shae, and Matt leave her house, Waverly has found herself happier than ever. Her nightly routine had gone faster than usual, with the expectation of it was a bit harder for Will to fall asleep due to the news. Waverly had found herself struggling to sleep as well, happy on this new life stage, happy on the positive change in her life.

Happy to find love.


	4. There's no me without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's no me without you/You’re the best of me"- Best of Me by BTS
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at wayhaughtprompts!

It was rather blissful to be in a healthy and loving relationship with someone that wasn’t her family or friends. Seeing Nick almost every day was something refreshing, to be honest, he has been one of the best partners she ever had. To be honest, the dating pool was rather small but somewhat manageable but with Nick, she felt she was in heaven. To be fair, it was rather nice to be with Nick and it was refreshing to be in love again. 

Looking over at the redhead as he coached the team was something she’ll never get old of, seeing how happy he was with the team and with Matt and Will was something that Waverly loved. Sitting in her trance, Waverly didn’t notice Shae walking over and sitting next to her. 

“Hey Waves, how are you?” Shae said, causing Waverly to snap out of her train of thought.

“Oh, hey Shae. I’m good how about you?”

“It’s going great. It seems like you and Nicky are getting along pretty well” Shae teased Waverly, noticing faint marks on her neck. All Waverly could do was blush, remembering a couple of nights ago and how Nick treated her extremely well after their date.

“Oh you know, Nick and I are doing well. We’ve been spending a lot of time together, and the boys get to see each other.” Waverly replied, trying to move her collar up a bit to hide her neck.

“Matt was telling me the other day how he likes being able to see Will and you more. I’m happy everything worked out with you and Nick, he’s a good guy.” Shae said looking over to Nick as he coaches the team.

Waverly was sure lucky to have Shae as a friend and even luckier that she understood and cared about her and Nick. 

*****  
It wasn’t a rare thing for Waverly to be sitting in Nick’s kitchen eating dinner, but it was rather odd that Wynonna had offered to Will that weekend so she could spend some personal time with Nick. To be rather honest, Waverly assumed that Chrissy and Shae had probably convinced (rather offered whiskey or some sort of alcoholic beverage) Wynonna to watch Will. 

But Waverly must admit it was nice having an evening alone with Nick, it was rather rare for them to have such a long time alone. Often having to watch their sons or be distracted by work that needed to be done. Wavelry had often found herself watching Nick cook (and dance) in the kitchen, noticing how good he looks and how strong his back is.

It was nice to see Nick being carefree, often watching him tired or stressed after a long day at work, only wanting to shower and sleep. Both were rather lucky that they had the evening off and were able to spend time together and not worry about the world around them. Waverly realized how lucky she was to have Nick, and how much he loved her.

*****  
Another thing Waverly loved about having the evening alone with Nick is that they were able to find themselves in rather intimate positions in the bedroom. Waverly found herself in her favorite position, straddling Nick’s lap as he lay flat, red hair against the hair, and a big smile on his face. Moments like these she wished she could take a picture and remember this forever.

Waverly often hated doing rather adult activities with Champ, he wasn’t the smartest at these things and needed Waverly to guide him. But Nick was different, much different. He was actually good at this, he states that he’s a man of many talents, and helping others was one of them. To be honest, Waverly should have taken Shae a bit more seriously when she mentioned how good he was in the bedroom, and how it feels when his hands were all over her.

*****  
Not only Waverly loved how Nick was in bed, she loved the mornings afterward. Soft sun shining on his face as Waverly snuggled into his chest, before meeting Nick she hated waking up next to Champ. There was something about Champ that just wasn’t there for her, but the smell of vanilla dipped doughnuts and the softness of Nick’s skin changed Waverly’s mind. Slowly tracing the chest scars on Nick’s chest, Waverly wondered how lucky she was that she found him, that he found her. 

Moments like this Waverly wished she could never leave the bed, rather she wished they could stay there forever. The soft movements caused Nick to finally wake up from his sleep, looking down at her and smiled. The softness of his eyes caused her heart to flutter, love sure is funny.

“Mmm, good morning Waves” Nick mutters as he kissed her forehead “I assumed you slept well”

“Mmm, so cocky in the morning, you know I always sleep well when I’m with you,” Waverly said, planting kisses on his face and chest, quickly straddling his legs and giving him a wink.

*****

Nick had convinced Waverly to just relax as he made breakfast, something she protested because he made dinner the night before. Nonetheless, Waverly found herself in one of his t-shirts watching him in his boxers make them breakfast. Once they started dating Nick had brought it upon himself to learn how to cook vegan meals, while he and Matt still ate mostly non-vegan meals, he promised that he would learn so Waverly wouldn’t have to cook for herself.

For Waverly, it was refreshing to have someone that actually cared about her needs and take it upon themselves to learn for her. In times like this Waverly was truly grateful to be with Nick. Finally, Nick had finished making their meals and placed them on the counter in front of her, all she could do was smile.

“I hope you like vegan bacon and eggs, I tried my best not to burn anything,” Nick said as he took a bite out of his meal, watching Waverly eat hers.

“Mmm babe, this is so good” 

“You’re serious right? I want to make sure it’s ok”

“It’s more than ok, Nick”

*****

Shae had suggested to the group chat that instead of their usual girls’ night that they have a night with their partners and kids, mentioning it’ll be a good time to catch up. With no serious objections from the group, they soon found themselves at Shae’s home that Saturday night. It was a rather warm summer evening, warm enough for the group to sit outside as the children played in the backyard. Nick and Doc volunteered (rather convinced) to start the grill and barbecue some food, surprisingly Shae had some vegan options in her house, stating that it was important to have healthy options in her house just in case.

To be honest, it was odd to see Shae’s house this crowded, often it was just Wynonna, Chrissy, Shae, and her during, yet it was refreshing to have the others there as well. In the corner of her eye, Waverly could see Nick and Doc struggling with the grilling as she listened to another story from Wynonna. Even though Waverly wasn’t complaining, it was rather nice to be able to spend time with her friends. It is truly refreshing seeing her friends and their partners just relax, watching the kids spend time together.

Soon Nick and Doc hand managed to cook enough food for the group, both citing that it was rather difficult to do for such a large number of people but they managed. Neither Wynonna nor Waverly could stop smiling at their partners, knowing that they would have done it regardless. Once everything settled, the kids found their way to the “kids table” as the adults continued setting up the tables, luckily for them, the night was clear and warm.

Waverly just can’t help but look at Nick and hold his hand, the world around them just stopped.

“Ugh gross Waverly, stop looking at Nick like that” Wynonna teased as she placed a plate of salad in front of her.

“Oh Wyn, you’re just jealous,” Shae said before Waverly could say anything.

Waverly loved moments like this. Moments of love and support.

*****  
Nick had promised Shae that he’ll watch Matt for the week, mentioning that she had to go for a medical conference and both agreed it’ll be great for Will and Matt to hang out. Sitting in his living room, Waverly made her way snuggling into his chest as he slowly drank his beer, both of the boys were playing on the floor with their toys. This was something she could get used to, seeing Matt and Will play in the living room just made her happy.

“Hey” Nick muttered, looking down at Waverly.

“Hello, sir,” Waverly said giggling.

“You know me, I rather like this, it just feels right” 

“I do too” 

“I need to ask you something once the boys go to sleep”

Waverly's heart stopped, nervous about what he might ask. Nick notices the nervous look in her eyes, knowing that she might be worried about something.

“Don’t be nervous, it’s something good.”

*****  
Once the boys were asleep, Waverly found herself sitting in Nick’s living again, worried about what he might say to her. Worrying about the worst-case scenario, fearful of what might happen. Nick could sense that Waverly was worried, seeing the nervousness in her face as he sat down by her.

“Waves, I can see you’re nervous, but you don’t have to. There’s nothing wrong, I just want to ask you if you and Will want to move in? We basically spend all our time together and already know each other. Shae and I talked about it and she thinks it’s a good idea, but you don’t need to give me an answer today” Nick asked, to be honest, he was nervous as well, not knowing how Wavelry would respond.

Waverly's eyes opened wide and she just smiled at him.

“Yes Nick, I would love to move in with you. Besides, I think Will would love it too, but let's ask him tomorrow morning.” 

All Nick could do was smile.

*****  
The next morning soon arrived and the group was seated at the table in the kitchen, Waverly and Nick nervously looked at each other, hoping the boys would take the information well.

“Will and Matt we need to ask you guys something” Nick started, his hand found its way holding Waverly’s hand “what if Ms.Waverly and I lived together forever and you guys get to see each other more.”

Will and Matt just looked at Nick and Waverly and back at each other.

“Are you guys gonna get married?” Will asked.

“What about Mommy?” Matt followed up.

“We’re not getting married and Mommy and I are still friends, you still get to see her and spend time with her,” Nick replied, hoping to calm any nerves.

“You boys know that we have been dating and it’s getting more serious, we want to share a house but we want to know if you boys would like that” Waverly explained, not knowing what the two boys were thinking.

Both Nick and Waverly noticed the boys go silent and started thinking before they looked at each other and smiled.

“If mommy and Coach Nick move in that means Matt and I can spend more time together!” 

“And that means we can share toys and a room!”

“I’m okay with moving in with Coach Nick mommy!”

“Me too, dad!”

Both Nick and Waverly were rather excited for their sons’ answers, knowing that it means the world to them that they said yes.

*****  
Nick and Waverly had announced to their friend group that they were moving in together and that they would like their help moving in. Both agreed that they'd move into Nick’s place, just because it was more spacious than Waverly’s house. Once Shae, Wynonna, and Chrissy found out about the new development, they couldn’t help but be for the happy pair. All-knowing that it was best for them, noting how much happier Nick and Waverly were when they were together.

Soon Wavelry and Nick found themselves in Waverly’s house with their friends and family cleaning and packing up everything. Once everything was cleaned and packed, Waverly and Will were rather sad about moving but they were ready to move onto the next chapters of their lives.

*****  
It took most of the weekend for Waverly to fully move into Nick’s house, they managed to get Mercedes Gardener to help sell Waverly’s old house, mentioning it was the least she could do for the Earps. Nick and Waverly were rather happy that their friends and family were rather flexible in helping out with short notice, the moving process was rather speedy in comparison to other times with the extra hands.

Nick had found it rather funny that even for a small house Waverly had somehow fit all the furniture in it, suggesting she sell most of it but got some mutters before she agreed. Once Waverly and Will were settled down, Nick had insisted that he and Matt would cook dinner, wanting the Earps to have time to relax. But this doesn’t stop Will and Waverly to sit in the kitchen and banter with Nick and Matt, soon districting the pair. This must be what a family feels like.

*****  
Nick and Shae had decided that they needed to catch up one day, soon finding themselves in the local café. Even after the divorce Nick and Shae scheduled times to just meet up and talk without any distractions, both staying friends with each other. 

“So how’s everything with Waverly and Will?” Shae asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

“You know pretty well, everything is moved in. Will and Matt are excited to be sharing a room, for now, you know they want a bunk bed.” Nick replied, playing with his cup.

“I’m glad you’re happy Nick, we know how much this means to you,” Shae said, noticing how much happier Nick was.

“I’m glad we’re both happy, I know you and Melissa are doing pretty well. I’m glad everything worked out for us, for Matt, for our family and friends” Nick replied, both knowing that divorce was never easy on anyone.

“You know I will always love you and support you, Nick.”

“And I will always love you, I know that we’re not together anymore but I am here for you. You’re one of my best friends Shae”

Moments like these remind them how much friendship means, how much their friendship means to them.  
*****  
After a long week, Nick and Waverly found themselves on the back porch with their friends and family. All agreeing that they needed to do another get-together and it was a perfect time for everyone to spend time and for the kids to play. Nick had somehow found himself on the outdoor sectional with Waverly snuggling into him as they watched the kids play in the grass. All around them they could hear the laughs of their friends and the soft conversations from the kids.

This must be what a family feels like. This must what they were looking for the whole time.


End file.
